The Big Suprise
by Marisoll96
Summary: Natsu decides to give his lady a small surprise by crashing Juvia's bachelorette party. The girls assume the boys are attending Gray's bachelor party but are surprised to see them when they arrive at the male strip club.


The Big Surprise

A/N: Somehow I managed to get over writers block and write this little story. I managed to type it up in two hours so it might not be too good. But hey! I enjoyed creating the story. I wanted it to be dorky but I don't know if I fulfilled that or not. Then I tried making it spicy with the boys dancing but I couldn't because I'm an awko taco. Oh well! I'm making a chapter two of this for sure! Hope you like!

Rated: M (Because there's some mature content and language but it ain't really that bad tbh.)

Summary: Natsu decides to give his lady a small surprise by crashing Juvia's bachelorette party. The girls assume the boys are attending Gray's bachelor party but are surprised to see them when they arrive at the male strip club.

She always knew she loved her dork, even if he was doing something remotely dumb or crazy. Lucy always had a soft spot for her dear boyfriend Natsu Dragneel. It had been two years since the two became steady and even so, she knew that Natsu and she could be endgame.

It was a lazy Saturday night, and Lucy was busy getting ready for her Juvia's Bachelorette party. She was humming to Dream On by Aerosmith as she got out of the hot steaming shower.

" _Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year. Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear. Sing with me, just for today. Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away."_

She exited her bathroom with just a towel as she hummed the guitar riff of the song. Lucy was about to enter into her living room to fetch her phone when she heard a familiar voice hum the guitar riff from the kitchen. She wasn't startled or even scared. She knew exactly who it was.

"Natsu."

Lucy smiled wide as she stealth her way into the kitchen. Natsu was air guitaring and held a wooden spoon to his lips to improve as his microphone.

" _DREAM ON, DREAM ON, DREAM ON!" He passionately sang into the spoon, "DREAM UNTIL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!"_

Lucy could hardly hold in her laughter as she saw her dorky boyfriend jam out to Aerosmith. Natsu got on his knees and sang in his falsetto voice. " _DREAM ON, DREAM ON, DREAM ON, AHHHHHH!""_

When the song finished. Lucy slowly clapped her hands causing Natsu to spin around.

"Bravo, I must say Mr. Dragneel." She teased, "You performed marvelously"

Natsu turned scarlet as he scratched the back of his head. He was proud to be a dork, but whenever he was caught in the act by Lucy, he couldn't help but blush.

"D-Did you see all of that?" He nervously chuckled

"Most of it." Lucy replied, "But It was hilarious to watch."

She clasped onto her towel, and headed back to her room to change. Natsu stood outside her bedroom doorway, fighting the urge to peek in.

"What are you doing tonight?" Natsu began to ask.

"I told you, today is Juvia's Bachelorette party." Lucy reminded him, "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Oh no, of course I didn't." Natsu rolled his eyes. He did forget, he just didn't want Lucy to be satisfied in being right again.

"Isn't Gray's Bachelor party today? You said you were going."

The pinkette gave an exaggerated sigh as he waltzed into Lucy's room. She was still changing of course, but Natsu being Natsu, he didn't care.

"Yeah, it's tonight at ten, but I wanted to see my girl first."

Lucy gently smiled at his small warm words. She loved gestures like this from him. Not some lovey dovey speech about his undying love for her. Words like this were simple and sweet.

"Well, I'm right here Natsu." She giggled as she put on her last piece of garment. Lucy wore a crimson fitted dress that went to her mid thighs. She had strapped on some black heels and had let her blonde hair wave down between her shoulders. "How do I look?"

Natsu with his jaw practically on the floor, inched his way to his girlfriend. "Okay Lucy, you're looking way too hot to go out right now."

Lucy laughed and playfully smacked his shoulder. "Okay, help me zip this up."

Natsu leaned behind her and helped the blonde with her dress. She could feel his warm breath behind her neck, causing chills to tingle through her body. "Now is not the time to get all worked up." She instructed herself.

When he was done assisting her, Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy giving her a small embrace from behind.

"I don't want you to go." He dramatically pleaded. "Stay with meeeee."

Lucy placed her hands over his and held onto this moment. "Natsu, I gotta go. I'm going to be late."

"Noooooo!" he whined like a small child

"Yes Natsu, I've got to go."

She unpeeled herself from the warmth of her boyfriend and headed out towards the door.

"We can play cops and robbers again!" Natsu suggested just as she opened the apartment's door. "I'll let you be the cop."

Lucy bit her lip as she pondered over his intriguing offer. "Maybe later, shierff." She winked with a seductive look on her face. And with that, she took off to Juvia's bachelorette party.

Natsu exhaled as he crashed onto Lucy's couch. He had to leave soon for Gray's bachelor party, but he was too lazy to even get up. Did he really want to go out and drink a few beers with the guys, or did he want to go see his girlfriend?

"Ughhh, why can't I do both?" he grumbled to himself. He stuffed his face over a throw pillow, just before a lightbulb went off in his head. "That's it!" he cried as he sat upright. He had a brilliant idea, but it was a crazy one.

Natsu rummaged through his pockets for his phone and began to dial for Gray's number.

"What now, Natsu?" he heard a flat voice from the other line.

"Gray! I have an idea for tonight!" he said eagerly as he paced around the apartment. "We gotta move now if we want to make it in time."

"Well, what is it?"

"There's no time to explain. I'll tell you when we get there."

Natsu heard Gray sigh over the phone, "Fine. But this better be good, Dragneel. It's my night tonight and I don't want to do anything stupid!"

"Trust me, it will be night to remember."

Back at the bacholerette party, Lucy and the girls began to sip on the cold margaritas and talk over the loud booming music at the male strip club. She tried to ignore all the attractive boys that were grinding and dancing in their give sections, but her eyes kept wandering back to them.

"So, How long have you and Natsu been a thing?!" she heard her friend Cana yell from across the booth. She was already slightly buzzed from the amount of liquor she took in. Knowing her, it wasn't going to be long where she would wound up dancing with one of the male entertainers.

"It's been a few years now." Lucy replied back. She could see her friends sigh in awe. Everyone had been shipping them together since the moment they became friends. They met by a weird chance, but now after years and years of being friends, the two were a couple.

"I remember I used to dream of the day you two would finally get together!" Lucy heard her other friend, Mira, chime in. It was true, even before Lucy and Natsu went out, she would always comment on how cute the two would be together.

"Now, we have to wait for Natsu to pop the question!"

"ooooohhh!" The girls teased at Lucy.

"Now, now ladies, this is Juvia's day!" Lucy settled everyone down. "We should give all of our attention to the bride!"

The girls cheered as they nudged over to the blue haired bride. Juvia smiled in her tacky party city vail and slash that read: 'here comes the bride.' Normally, she wasn't the kind of gal to get into this getup, but having her celebrate one more day with the girls before she got hitched was fine with her.

"A toast! To the bride!" Erza, another bridesmaid in the group, shouted over the table. "May your days with Gray be full of bliss."

"Cheers!"

The table clashed their drinks together and heavily sipped on their drinks. With the big gulps the girls took in, they could feel themselves get sort of whoozy, but incredibly happy.

"Tomorrows the big day!" petite figured, Levy shouted out. The girls laughed and continued drinking. Lucy was having a great time with her friends. They were drinking and having some laughs. She couldn't help but think that this must be the exact scene Natsu and the others were having. They probably were at a bar having a few drinks and playing pool. Gray wasn't the type to go to a female strip club, and knowing Juvia, she probably wouldn't be cool with it either. Erza and Cana were the ones to persuade Juvia in going to a place like this since it was practically ritual for bachelorette parties to be held in such a steamy, sultry place.

The music stopped and stage lights roamed through the room. "This is it!" Cana nudged over to Juvia, "The grand finale!"

"Ladies," The DJ announced, "We have a special request for a bride here tonight."

The girls turned and looked over at each other. "We didn't request anything." They said together. Now confused, they gave their strong attention over to the DJ. "Is there a Juvia Lockster in the building?"

Juvia sheepishly raised herself up from the group. Stage lights blinded her with attention. Girls around them began to cheer as they saw her tacky veil and slash.

"Juvia, will you, Lucy, and Erza. Come up to the stage."

Lucy and Erza nervously blinked at another. What the hell was going on?! The three followed each other onto the stage and sat on the provided chairs the club had given.

"This isn't my day, all the attention should be on Juvia!" Lucy said in her mind. She didn't want to be up here, and she could tell neither did Erza.

"Ladies will you put your hands together for our one night special. Please welcome, The Bachelors!"

Ladies roared as they saw three men strut onto the catwalk. Gray, Natsu, and Jellal were dressed in tight jeans and a tie around their neck. Their bodies glistened with the provided oils the club had given them.

"N-Natsu?!" Lucy screeched

"J-Jellal?!" Erza wailed

The two turned over to Juvia, who was extremely blushing. Her fiancé strutted over to her and began to dance over her. She squealed in delight as Gray distanced himself practically centimeters away from her.

"For my beautiful bride." He whispered to her, causing Juvia to practically faint. Of course, Juvia would practically be on cloud nine. She loved Gray with every fiber of her being! This was probably dream she longed anticipated for and now Gray was giving it to her.

In the background, Lucy could her Justin Timberlake's song, Sexy Back play. "This had to be Natsu's doing." She mumbled

Jellal then waltzed up to his lady and began to mimic whatever Gray was doing. He was an awkward dancer, but Erza didn't know whether she should be embarrassed or completely turned on by his gestures. Finally she asked him why he was here.

"This was Natsu's idea." He whispered to her as he continued dancing over her.

"I knew it." Lucy muttered under her teeth. When Natsu pranced his way over to Lucy she wanted to yell at him, but couldn't help but grin like a fool. "Natsu." She held in her laughter. "What are you doing?"

Natsu gave in an awkward thrust as he continued dancing. "I'm seeing my girl!" he brightly said.

"But why here?!"

"I couldn't wait to see you." He smiled, "Plus, I couldn't wait to give you a special treat."

Lucy laughed. This boy was too much. Natsu tried so hard to be seductive but Lucy could only see him as a dork. Her dork.

The music kept playing and the DJ picked up his microphone. "That's not all ladies, we still have a few bachelors left here with us!"

Suddenly, Gajeel, Laxus, and Bacchus strutted from the sides and danced over at the booth were the rest of the girls were at.

"Were they even okay with that?!" Lucy shouted to her boyfriend.

"Don't worry about it Luce." Natsu reassured her, "They were down for this."

Lucy playfully rolled her eyes and lived in her boyfriend's moment once more. She knew Juvia enjoyed her moment with Gray, and Erza being the same color as her scarlet hair, enjoyed it too. Lucy could hear the drunken cheers at the table from their share of dancing men. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves and that's all that matters.

Back at the apartment, everyone gathered at Lucy's place for one last round of drinks.

"Tell me truthfully," Levy began to perk up, "Did you guys really want to grind over us."

"Fuck yeah we did." Gajeel snickered. He clung onto his woman's waist and brought her closer to him. "Any chance to make my woman happy."

The girls smiled. "We better end it here guys. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Everyone groaned as Lucy ushered them out. "C'mon we don't want bags under our eyes for the couple's big day."

"Alright, alright." One of them agreed.

When Natsu and Lucy were finally alone, he inched his way towards her.

"You still down for cops and robbers?" he smiled flirtatiously

"Duh!"

The two raced over to the bedroom and closed it shut. Little did Lucy know, that tomorrow, Natsu had a big surprise for her as well.


End file.
